1. Field of the Invention
The specification relates to a system and method for grouping one or more forms in a manifest. In particular, the specification relates to grouping the one or more forms by one or more tasks included in the manifest.
2. Description of the Background Art
Portable computing devices can be used to input information into one or more forms. The one or more forms are received from multiple sources and ordered on a display of the portable computing device by date of form creation, by alphabetical order of the form title or by a priority assigned for the forms. However, users will fill out information only on select forms that are relevant to their task at any given time. This makes selecting the right forms very difficult and time consuming.